kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RoxasXIIILK
http://img89.imageshack.us/img89/664/roxaspageiconsmaller.png> http://img89.imageshack.us/img89/664/roxaspageiconsmaller.png> HI, I'm KHXion14 and i need some help. I'm new here and i want to know how to make a infobox. Your's looks amazing by th way. Also these codes are driving me isane . KH 4ever! 05:25, July 2, 2011 (UTC)KHXion14 :KHXion14 05:48, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that. This new wiki userpage has been making me insane even more. I have been trying to find help with these codes and what to do with them. They're so confusing like math. -- KHXion14 06:05, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I am Very Sorry about that too. I don't know how to do that. I just use my signature everytime. :KHXion14 06:28, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Does it looks like this~? ::KHXion14 07:18, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I find it hard to edit here on Wika and I don't have a alot of free time at home. Also i just like reading the articles insted. It's more fun than reading same old books at home. So sorry if i surpriesed you. I'm trying to see if I can find a way to disable my account. Again Sorry. ( I do say sorry alot don't I?) :::KHXion14 07:33, July 2, 2011 (UTC) When I read your story on your userpage it made me sad. I mean i feel the same way as you. At my school nobody likes me. They think I'm some wierd Kingdom Hearts lover who has no life. I have austisum that's why. So in all, i want to say is you rock. KHXion14 08:02, July 2, 2011 (UTC) In my userpage I wrote down that I decieded to keep my account and give myself another chance at this. So don't worry you guys I ain't leaving. Also thanks for what you wrote. Those words are just what i need to hear to make my day(4:oo am) great. I thought there would never be anyone who have troubles fitting in among the crowd. KHXion14 08:19, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanx alot for the support. i hope to make a lot of friends here. It's on of the few reasons why i wanted to create an account. all of my friends are guys and now it's summer vaction i can't get in touch with them so it's been lonely and boring here in EHT. KHXion14 08:29, July 2, 2011 (UTC) MAN it's ao hard to highlight the code in your tutorial. You see my parents got me this new laptop for me passing 7 grade and i still have problems with highlighting words. i don't have enough room to highlight all the way. KHXion14 08:44, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanx a lot. I got over 5 guy friends and only 2 girl friends. i gave my special friends homemade wayfinders from an old soler system toy i had (till i broke it..hehe). KHXion14 08:56, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I'm really happy that they still have them. It means a lot to me if one of my friends still had thiers and rememebered who made it for them. My orignal wayfinder is conneted to a keychain to my keys. KHXion14 09:24, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Sweet. I used to have a black and white braclet matching to Roxas's i always wear but somehow i lost it at my 14 birthday party in a water fight between my friends and now it has never been seen:( Also the wayfinders are the only piece of a real friendship i had between three of my friends. KHXion14 09:29, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I could really use some major help in making my infobox. Your totuial just confuses me no matter how many time i read it. ( No offnese) could you help me:) KHXion14 19:34, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Hello again Roxas, I would like to know how the first step of making my info box goes. RE:Hello There Hello, thanks for the second welcome! XD nice to meet you Roxas. And yes, Ixbran is an anagram of Brian, but just call me Ixbran. :D Ixbran 07:37, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :Well, if im allowed to ask help for anything ... would you consider reading my story and tell me what you think of it? XD I know thats not something you were expecting ... lol but yea, lol sorry, thats all im really concerned about right now. I want to continue it, buuuut ... im not sure if i should if no one likes it enough .... : / you know what i mean? Ixbran 08:12, July 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Well i do have a youtube and a Deviantart, you can message me there via notes or personal message. just make sure you tell me who you are so i know its you, okay? just search DA and youtube users by the name Ixbran. Ixbran 08:24, July 2, 2011 (UTC) It's about time Picture Hey!!!!!!!!!!! Hey there Re:Coded Help Image Table Well, Why not? We have to be consistent. As for the Sig... Is a long story, but I am not typing all that.--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 00:19, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Ah, hahaha.... Yes, that's exactly what I did... ¬¬--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 00:23, July 8, 2011 (UTC) my talk-bubble isn't working right example I tried to put this in my bubble but it just said "Welcome all" so could you please fix it --Sora the keyblde master 23:27, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Dude Its roxas2008 just I made sora2011 because I was a roxas but grew up from my Roxas state to Sora. so as I was saying my talk-bubble won't work even though thedarkmaster changed my name on the bubble's template. If anything leave me a tutorial.--Sora the keyblde master 00:30, July 9, 2011 (UTC) HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! One problem if I do have text it won't show it on the preview this is all I can have for the,text if it dosen't show the text I screwed up. Embarrasing ₨€€₯€₨-Someone from the dark 06:12, July 9, 2011 (UTC) I can't seem to find the talk template that you talked about, can you help me? :S Thanks for sorting out my Friend Card thingy, I can never seem to make it even and it drives me crazy! XD 01:00, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Template issues Okie Dokie. Its ok now, Soxra fixed it. ^^ Have fun with your cousin :D My Sister } |text= I wanted to let you know my sister told me a lot about you. She said you were a great friend to her. And if you didn't see already she died last night in a car crash. She wanted to thank you. And I do too. So Thank you for making my sister's life a little bit better. :) }} ... My Sister } |text=I thank you for that. I couldn't be there for her through this time because I was at work half the time. It's just so frightening to have one day come home and there she is writing her novel then the next day I come home from work and she's not there sitting on the couch listening to her ipod and writing. Thank you for your kind words and thoughts. They mean a lot to me. And I'm sure they mean a lot to her where ever she is. Nobody of the North's twin Brother }} BUDDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Quiz competition thingy Just wanted to direct your attention to this magnificent thingy here to see if you wanted to do it. We still need 5 more, so even if you don't want to, could you pass the word along? Also, congrats on becoming staff! 02:40, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes *Rock Titan *Ice Titan KHI *Phantom *Kurt *Unknown KHI *Sephiroth KHI *Sephiroth KHII *Replica Data *Lingering Will *Dustflier *Anti-Riku *Anti-Saix *Ice Titan KH Re:Coded *Bugged Roxas Re:Coded *Bugged Riku Re:Coded *Iron Imprisioner *Vanitas Remnant *Mysterious Figure *Monstro *Armor of the Master *No Heart *Hunter of the Dark --'Dark-EnigmaXIII 03:07, July 17, 2011 (UTC) World Terminus (Bad Spelling is forgiven :D) For the time being 03:20, July 17, 2011 (UTC)|chat=For the time being it'll just be giving the quizzes out to your talk page(don't worry it won't cog it up) but i may change my mind if there is a more effective way of giving them out }} 03:26, July 17, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Well no worries with that one, it depend how far u get in the competition, MAX is about 3(But the quiz questions decrease :D)}} Ohh and when signing up, make sure u do the avatar character section as well :) Sorry but RoxasNobody already took that avatar... hehe soz ..just choose another avatar Organisation cloak Roxas then?... ok just sign with that then i'll make an exception :D Ok so RN for ORG Roxas and you will be Twilight town Roxas, should i add that now? help? Congrats! Congrats on the promotion Roxas! Here's a little something I made:http://img19.imageshack.us/img19/9591/staffpresent2.png. 03:59, July 17, 2011 (UTC) :Oh and i'd like to help you out with the userboxes too. Just tell me how to help! 04:15, July 17, 2011 (UTC) o.o Avatar Crap, that's a hard choice. I think I'll go with Organization Roxas. 04:09, July 17, 2011 (UTC)